


insatiable

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say it again," he begs in a low, breathless hush. "Call me that name again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> please don't get sick of me... this fic was loosely inspired by darkunlimited's [untitled kresnikcest fic,](http://darkunlimited.tumblr.com/post/112988644327/untitled-kresnikcest-fic-part-1) which i wholly recommend. it wasn't until i read it did i realize how much i needed julius calling ludger a slut in my life...

Ludger laughs, bright and warm, when Julius pulls him into an embrace and peppers little kisses all along the side of his face. They're both still covered in sweat, and the stickiness between them is hard to ignore, but they're both too warm and happy to mind.

"You're tickling me!" Ludger cries out as he tries to lean away from Julius' insistent lips and groping hands.

Julius responds with nothing more than an inquisitive hum, a half-hearted show of coyness, before pulling Ludger against him and kissing at his already-red neck.

"Julius!" Ludger laughs out again before giving his brother's chest a half-hearted pound. He continues squirming and barking out laughter. The sensation of Julius laughing against his skin is heavenly, but it's hard to concentrate on the innocence of the gestures when Ludger starts becoming more and more aware of their limbs brushing together and the familiar way their skin presses and fits together.

"Julius," Ludger says, the warning in his tone disingenuous. He stops squirming with the intent to get away, and the hands batting at Julius' chest linger before they press against him fully and fan out.

Ludger gasps Julius' name when Julius gives the lovebite at the base of his throat a long, firm lick, and Ludger can't help it, he hitches his hips forward, pressing himself to Julius. He's long past oversensitivity, and by the time he realizes that he's twining his legs with his brother's, Ludger finds himself wanting all over again.

"More? Already?" Julius mutters against his skin, drawing away slightly and giving Ludger's sides a little tickle. "I didn't know you were such a slut, Ludger."

His tone was playful and jovial, disarming if anything, but it went straight to Ludger's cock. He surmises Julius takes his wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression of awe as one of great offense, and he's clearly about to apologize profusely for taking his joking too far, to say that he doesn't know what came over him to make him say such a thing, but Ludger doesn't give him the chance. He looses himself on Julius with a hungry intensity, looping his arms around his neck and rolling over so that Julius is back on top of him.

He kisses him hard, mouth opening as he squirms to slot their bodies back together, lips working at Julius' to pry them open. Julius is taken back, his responses delayed as he tries to process Ludger's sudden burst of needy aggression, but he quickly falls into the haze of their kissing and the feverish heat of their bodies.

Ludger chases after Julius when they break for air, and he licks his lips during the brief respite, allowing him to relish the taste of his brother. Julius gets all of a few seconds to take in enough air before Ludger is pressing their mouths together again, swallowing Julius' moan of surprise.

He thrusts his hips up against Julius', and the proof of his rekindling arousal is undoubtedly clear. Ludger moans and repeats the action, and is pleased when he sees that Julius isn't left unaffected by his actions. Again, he presses their stiffening erections together, and they groan in unison.

Ludger continues the motions, these slow and deliberate rocks that Julius returns with a teasing gentleness, leaving Ludger as nothing but a melting, moaning mess. All the eagerness from before begins to ebb away bit by bit as he utterly gorges himself on the heat and friction Julius' body provides.

Tilting his head back, Ludger whines, wanting more than just a bit of rutting, and he clutches Julius' hair to pull him in close for another hard kiss. Julius is happy to return it, feeding Ludger another moan and pressing down hard. Ludger is so turned on it could very well drive him crazy, and the whimper he gives is proof of it.

He tilts his head to break their kiss, though he doesn't draw away far, his forehead pressed to Julius', and he swallows hard to get his bearings. The arms around Julius' neck give a little squeeze as Ludger's eyes flutter shut, slick mouth parted in a silent moan as he grinds his cock against Julius'.

"Say it again," he begs in a low, breathless hush. "Call me that name again."

It takes Julius a moment to process the request, but he rocks his hips, nice and slow, and presses his mouth just below Ludger's ear.

"Slut," he groans out. "You're such a slut, Ludger."

Ludger moans and nods in affirmation, thrusting his hips up with more insistence. Julius' breath hitches, the noise muffled by his mouth sucking a bruise onto the curve of Ludger's jaw.

Ludger's hands wander along Julius' muscled back and into his brother's hair, and he wants more more more. He spreads his legs, and gives his hips a pronounced roll up.

"Julius," he whimpers, tone beseeching. "Fuck me again."

Julius hums, inquisitive and pleased, and he kisses his way back to Ludger's lips.

"Again?" he teases, the smile audible in his tone. "You really are a slut."

"I am," Ludger whines, growing frantic, head tossing as he gives Julius' hair another squeeze. "I am, so do it, please."

Julius is more than happy to comply, and shifts onto his knees between Ludger's open legs. Ludger draws his legs up, baring himself, squeezing the pillow beneath his head in anticipation.

Julius slides a pair of thick fingers into him, and he takes in a ragged breath when he feels how wet and pliant and _ready_ Ludger is. His hole is slick with lube and cum, and he's still stretched from being stuffed with Julius' cock not long ago.

Ludger whines, hips rolling against Julius' fingers.

Julius chuckles breathlessly before removing his fingers. He shuffles forward, and reaches between his legs to press the head of his cock to Ludger's twitching entrance. With the barest hint of a smile, he rubs the head of his dick over Ludger's hole, teasing him.

Ludger nearly sobs, head tossing. "Please, Julius, please, _please._ "

With another lovedrunk chuckle, Julius obliges him, steadying his cock and pressing in past the meager resistance before sliding into Ludger with one slow, fluid motion.

Ludger tilts his head back, bitten and whetted throat bared, and lets off a loud, gratified moan. His nails score across Julius' shoulders, little pink and white marks trailing in their wake.

Julius knows Ludger doesn't want to wait, and he's more than ready, so he pulls out almost entirely before pushing back in with a snap. Ludger huffs a moan out, digging his nails into Julius' back, bracing himself for what's to come.

Julius pushes himself up to brace his arms above both sides of Ludger's shoulders to prevent him from scooting away with the force of his thrusts. He rocks his hips, a shallow but hard rhythm easily set, and the delightfully hot friction it gives makes Ludger whimper.

His tempo doesn't stay short and brief for long. He grinds in hard, groaning at the feel of Ludger's tight walls all around him, before sets himself to drawing out and thrusting back in, his rhythm fast and becoming harder and harder the longer he pushes on. His muscles ache a bit from the exertion of taking Ludger not long before, but Julius pays no mind to it.

Ludger moans, again and again, loud and wanton, as he rolls his hips up without hesitation. The friction and heat and fullness, the feel of his brother splitting him apart with his thick cock is perfect and overwhelming, and Ludger doesn't think he can ever get enough of it.

He cups the back of Julius' head, fingers threading in his soft hair, and pulls him down for a quick, hard kiss. He has to fight down the instinctive urge to cry out with every thrust, but he manages to plead in a shaky voice when he tilts his head away.

"Call me a slut again," he whispers, low and breathless. "Tell me I'm a slut."

Julius doesn't stop fucking him, even as he kisses and licks the side of Ludger's face like a mindless animal would its mate.

"You slut, Ludger," he grits out, clearly having just as difficult a time in keeping his voice controlled enough to speak. "Look at you."

Ludger makes a noise of both affirmation and gratitude, and the rolling of his hips stutters slightly. He tightens around Julius, and revels in the way his brother moans for him.

"My cute, slutty little brother," Julius continues in a possessive, low and scratchy growl.

"Yes, Julius, yes," Ludger whimpers out, and he clings to Julius, hooking his arms around his neck, fists clenched, legs wrapped around his brother's waist. Julius completely surrenders himself to his visceral instinct, and fucks Ludger with enough force to make the mattress creak in protest.

"Ludger," he groans out, crushing his lips to his brother's.

Ludger wants everything at once, evident in the way he licks at Julius' lips and tries to suck his tongue, but it's too much, he's too hot and too full and he could cum like this if he wanted to; he ends up tossing his head back and moaning again and again.

Julius presses a wet kiss to the first bit of skin he finds, which happens to be Ludger's chin.

"Touch yourself," he grits out. "Stroke your cock for me."

Ludger whimpers out a mindless little _yes_ and does as he's told, reaching between them to jerk himself hard and without precision. He doesn't have it in him to match Julius' tempo, is far too shaky to even bother.

"Good boy," Julius praises, and punctuates his words with an angled thrust that makes makes Ludger's thighs tremble as he lets off a loud, heaving cry. "I'll be-- so good to you."

Ludger can't imagine himself lasting much longer, but knows Julius will make good on his promise because his trembling is moving all the way up into his arms, and it only grows more intense when Julius hits his prostate again. It makes Ludger shout.

"One more time, Julius," Ludger sobs out, and he's reduced to clinging uselessly once more. "Say it to me one more time."

Julius isn't faring much better himself, but he manages a hard whisper. "My slutty baby brother."

Ludger wants to respond, but he can't stop moaning, and jerking himself off is taking too much concentration, and just like that, he's sent careening over the edge, his entire body locking up as he squeezes his cock and cums with a long, guttural moan.

When he feels Julius' thrusts begin to slow, Ludger shakes his head fitfully. "Don't stop," he begs.

Julius only hesitates for a moment before nodding and continuing at his reckless pace, and Ludger sobs and twitches and pumps himself until he's dry and oversensitive, stomach striped with his own cum.

With Ludger convulsing all around him, all Julius needs is a few more thrusts; one, two, and he groans out a low _yes,_ rocking in deep as he shivers with every pulse of his orgasm.

Ludger moans with every spurt of cum that fills him, arching off the bed and legs quaking and arms trembling as he gives the pillow a violent tug.

Julius' thrusts slow until he feels dazed, as if his entire body is humming in pleasure.

Ludger sighs when Julius slides out of him with a wet, filthy noise. He doesn't have it in him to move at all, even as Julius settles next to him and pulls him in for slow, languid cuddles. All Ludger can do is let Julius stroke his side and press soft, lingering kisses against his cheek.

He doesn't know how long they lay like this, but eventually he musters just enough energy to turn his face to his brother's, and offers him a delirious, adoring smile.

Julius returns the smile with one of his own. "Happy now?" he murmurs.

Ludger's expression brightens as he slides his eyes shut. "For now."

Julius shuts his eyes for a moment before giving Ludger another kiss on the cheek.

"What are we going to do with you, little brother?" he asks chidingly.

Ludger hums briefly in thought before turning to fit his sweat and cum-slick body to Julius'. He presses a tired kiss to his brother's mouth, smiling against his lips.

"I can think of a few things."

Julius laughs softly, shaking his head.


End file.
